Music Lesson
by KyoSoujiro
Summary: After Dorothy hears Quatre play violin, he decides to give her a 'lesson'. 4xD Fluff Please Review


For legal reasons I do not own Gundam Wing. Anyone who has told you otherwise is a liar and you should go hit them…go ahead…I won't tell…hey are you still reading this…who am I kidding no one reads this…I like pudding.

Lessons in music

Dorothy's POV

Dorothy Catalonia the beautiful young ex Romefeller member walked alone in the halls of the Peacecraft estate. She had been called by Relena to take part in a little social gathering of the old gang from the war. Normally Dorothy would have come, but she was rather bored and thought that this was a golden opportunity to escape the mundane cycle of everyday life. She knew Duo would do something foolish and provide some 'interesting' entertainment for this event.

As she continued to walk a beautiful melody hit her ear. Dorothy could instantly tell it came from a single violin. The melody was laced with longing and desire. Curious Dorothy began to follow the sound listening to the music getting louder and louder until at last she spotted the source, Quatre Winner.

Since the war Dorothy and Quatre started an interesting battle of wits. It was just small things; banter, jokes, teasing, and a little flirtation. It was something to keep both of them on their toes. Relena called it an odd courtship between them. Honestly Relena kept trying to play matchmaker with Dorothy and Quatre, something Dorothy was rather sick of.

As Quatre finished his piece Dorothy announced her presents with clapping. "What a lovely piece Mr. Winner."

"Oh Miss Catalonia I didn't hear you coming." Quatre had a slight blush which made Dorothy laugh inside. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Well you play so well it would be hard for anyone not to." Dorothy knew she had just started one of their new duals.

"I still think it's due to you sophisticated musical taste." That was a good one.

"Well my sophisticated taste recognizes such amazing talent."

"I don't know you look like you could be a very great player yourself." Interesting, Dorothy thought, what's he up to.

"Sorry I sadly don't know how to play?"

"I could give you a lesson" Quatre's voice held a mischievous tone. Dorothy loved when Quatre was like this.

Dorothy took the violin and the bow. Soon Quatre's hand went over Dorothy's hands. Then Quatre moved very close to Dorothy, not that she minded, and began to move her hands and 'teach' her some simple moves with the violin.

Dorothy felt she could get use to the violin. As she kept playing she felt a slight pressure on the back of her neck. She realized from the position of Quatre's head that he was kissing her neck. The kiss sent shivers down her spine. A slight moan escaped from Dorothy's lips and she could feel Quatre smiling.

Quatre pulled his head up and move till he was eye to eye with Dorothy. "You're a very quick learner Miss Catalonia."

"Well I have a great teacher." Dorothy and Quatre began to move their lips closer to each others…

Quatre's POV

Quatre the handsome young head of the Winner Family was playing his violin at the Peacecraft estate. He was called by Relena to a gathering of the group for a lovely get together. Quatre wanted to hear how his friends were doing and so he agreed to come. By this time he was one of the first guests to arrive. To kill time till the others got here he decided to play his violin.

He decided to play the song that reminded him of Dorothy. Despite what some people like Relena thought him and Dorothy were not oblivious to each other's feelings. Quatre knew full well Dorothy like him, and he also knew Dorothy knew that he liked her. While normal people would just confess this and start dating, they decided to be playful about it. They were going to draw this out so the obvious ending would be even sweeter. Quatre was so focused on playing that he failed to notice the object of his song standing in front of him.

"What a lovely piece Mr. Winner."

"Oh Miss Catalonia I didn't hear you coming." Quatre had a slight blush being caught unaware, but he saw an opportunity. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Well you play so well it would be hard for anyone not to." So Dorothy wants to play, Quatre thought, then lets play.

"I still think it's due to you sophisticated musical taste." The first hit was great.

"Well my sophisticated taste recognizes such amazing talent." What a lovely comeback my dear, Quatre smiled inside.

"I don't know you look like you could be a very great player yourself."

"Sorry I sadly don't know how to play?"

"I could give you a lesson" Quatre's voice held a mischievous tone. Dorothy wouldn't know what hit her, Quatre knew he won.

Dorothy took the violin and the bow. Soon Quatre's hand went over Dorothy's hands. Then Quatre moved very close to Dorothy, and began to move her hands and 'teach' her some simple moves with the violin.

Quatre was intoxicated with the scent of Dorothy's hair. He loved the feeling of holding her this close. Then he spied a spot on the back of her neck that he felt just begged to be kissed. As he did the sound of Dorothy moaning caused him to smile. Oh he had just won.

Quatre pulled his head up and move till he was eye to eye with Dorothy. "You're a very quick learner Miss Catalonia."

"Well I have a great teacher." Dorothy and Quatre began to move their lips closer to each others…

Normal POV

Dorothy and Quatre were just about to kiss when familiar voice reached their ears.

"Yea Q man you stud." Duo had a giant grin on his face catching the two lovebirds.

"Ahh Duo how nice to see you again." Quatre tried to regain his composer while Dorothy just gave Duo an evil look.

"Wow you and eyebrows, I never thought…" Duo was interrupted when his girlfriend Hilde elbowed him hard in the side.

"I have to apologys for Duo, you know how he is. It's wonderful to see you both again. Come along Duo" Hilde grabbed Duo by the ear and led him away.

Dorothy and Quatre began to follow their friends when Quatre whispered in Dorothy's ear, "I won dear."

Dorothy turned back with a mischievous smile, "Yes darling, you won more than you bargained for."

A.N.

I like to point out that I didn't put Dorothy's romantic feelings for Quatre in the first part because I felt it might weaken the whole 'lesson' thing. I wanted Quatre to speak, as you will, for both of them when it came to the real reason for their battle of wits.

Me: Ha and people said I could only do humor, and couldn't do romance.

Kyo: I still think you can't do romance nor can you do humor.

Soujiro: I'm only speaking because it's in my contract.

Me: Please review, it is like sugar to me.


End file.
